Our worlds are one in the same
by Coscat
Summary: The akatsuki are trying to find the jinchiriki and they run in to sakura. sakura and naruto were on there way back from a mission when they attack n sakura posses more powerful than naruto n itachi kidnaps her.umm this story im still unsure of the pairin


Our worlds come to one in the same

Chapter 1

Coscat- hey there guys yes I know another story well I'm almost done with Fast & Furious so I started another story... This story idea was givin to me over a spar/battle online so I would like to thank Master of the Sharringan Itachi loves tsunade so basically yeah u get the idea

Itachi- can we get on with the story

Coscat- geeze someones in a hurry chill out Itachi

Itachi- Hn

Sasuke- Itachi I am going to kill you!! Why the hell is he here!!

Coscat- umm because... hey you yeah Sakura do the disclaimer

Sakura- huh..okay.. Coscat does not own Naruto because if she did Sasuke would have gotten dragged back to Konoha after the time skip and SasxSak would be together!!! and Itachi and the Akatsuki would never die!!!

Coscat- thankyou now on with the story before a fight breaks loose..Sasuke glares at Coscat and the Sharingan flares.. Okay well heres the story gotta go before Sasuke kills me bye!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been three years since Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha and Naruto and Sakura were on there way back from there mission. Sakura has gotten cold and is an Anbu captain because of what she delt with over the three years. Her parents disappeared on a mission and she never smiles or shows any emotion.

"Hey Sakura we are going to be reaching the gates of Konoha on an hour right?" Naruto asked as they came to a hault. Sakura's dull jade eyes glanced at him and she nodded. "Can we stay here a while?" Naruto asked sittinng down. They were at the edge of a river.

Sakura meerly nodded and she sat down quietly. Naruto broke the silence "Sakura how come you don't show any feelings or emmotion anymore?" Naruto asked his ocean blue eyes were full of sadness and worry. Sakura turned her head slightly and answered him. "Because emotions are a weakness. They cloud judgment and prevent a shinobi from reaching his/ or her full patential." she replied icily.

Naruto's mouth opened but no words came out. His features flashed with anger and he was going to retort until a rather large sword came swinging at his head. Sakura cursed under her breath as she jumped backwards skidding on the waters edge almost falling in as her legs dipped under the water quickly.

"Kisame!" Sakura hissed as she searched for the S-class criminals partner. She searched and searched until she saw Naruto was being held by the throat by Itachi. "Naruto don't make eye contact avoid his eyes!" Sakura growled out as she began running towards them.

It was already to late Naruto had been cast unconcious and thrown to the side. Itachi watched his partner and the girl closely. Sakura was stopped midway when Kisame stepped in front of her. "Move!" Sakura hissed. Kisame chuckled and said "What are you going to do kunoichi?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and she sweeped her leg under him. He jumped back taking out his Samahada. When he landed Sakura immediatley punched the ground causing him to loose his balance.

She quickly made her way over to Naruto and pumped healing chakra into him. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw Sakura. "You have to get up! Go to Konoha and get Tsunade I can keep them here only for a short time!" Sakura ordered.

Naruto starred up at her. Her voice held panic and for the first time in two years she showed emotion. "I'm not letting them take you Naruto go!" Naruto nodded and fled Itachi was going to follow until a kunai zipped by him.

"You will fight me so don't think about it!" Sakura hissed. Kisame was up and growled. "Can I take her?" Itachi meerly nodded. Sakura whipped her head around ducking as she barely dodged the on coming swing of the mans sword.

Sakura summersaulted back three times. "She glarred at him and as he neared her she slid beneath him and apeared behind him and slashed an s shape into his back. He hissed in pain and turned around only to get his sword kicked away from him and a chakra infused punch to his stomach.

Sakura had damaged several mager organs and caused some internal bleeding. She picked up the Samahada and went to strike him down with it. The sword punctured its spikes through her hand. She winced and ended up stabbing his blade into his shoulder. She immediatley withdrew her hand and started healing it.

Kisame growled as he tried to dislodge the sword. Sakura smirked as she turned to Itachi. Her chakra was lower than she wanted it to be so she decided on a different technique that would use the rest of her chakra.

Itachi studied her for a moment. Then a bunch of clones appeared. "Multi Shadow clone Jutsu? Hmm are you copying Naruto now?" Sakura chuckled as she took out ten kunai and coated them with a special formula. She threw them destroying several clones and some kunai went particularly further than nessacery.

Then Sakura retreated into the nearby shadows behind a large oak tree. The sharingan appears in his eyes and he says lowly "Fire stlye fire eruption jutsu." The fire burned all of the kunai. Sakura took out more kunai and senbone coated in the same substance and threw them. Then her hand was coated in the substance and she ran along.

She didn't know there was a trail of the formula also. She his behind another tree and whipered. "Infinite Darkness Jutsu." It gets dark Itachi smirked. "Kyo tenchi-ten!" The jutsu was reversed on Sakura and he was free'ed.

"Total nightmare jutsu!" Sakura's darkest fears started to come true. Her settings changed and she was in another dimension. Naruto was having his kyubbi extracted and her close friends were fallinf dead around her. Sakura started to panic. Then she closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Mirror heaven and Earth change!"She said. Sakura fell to her knee's trying to regain her composure.

Itachi walked over to her and grabbed her arm lifting her off the ground so she was eye level with him. Sakura was to caught up in getting her breath back to notice what Itachi was doing. She looked at him. Big mistake. His tomo's in his eyes started to spin. Sakura couldn't break his gaze.

Kisame had gotten up and walked over. Sakura was still concious and she was fighting the effects of the jutsu. After about three minutes of a starring contest Sakura's head hung loosely. Itachi's eyes averted back to there normal onyx color. "No one evr withstood the sharingan that long? huh Itachi?" "Hn. Let's go."

Kisame nodded and asked "What about the kunoichi?" "Take her with us." Itachi answered as he had her bridal style and they took off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few miles ahead was Sasuke and Team Hebi. "There was a battle a few miles that way!" Karin pointed. "Is the chakra familiar or no?" Sasuke asked stoicly. "No I haven't ever felt one like this before.. there are two coming this way." Karin answered. "Wait no there are three but the chakra signiture is very low." Karin stated.

"How much time until they get here?" Sasuke asked. "We have two minutes exactly." Karin answered as she starred in the direction of our visiters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stirred in Itachi's arms. "Where..huh what happened?" Sakura asked groggily.'How was this girl able to recover from this jutsu already?" There is something different about this girl.' Itachi thought. Sakura's eyes snapped open as she took in his features.

They were coming to the clearing where Team Hebi is hidden. Sakura started thrashing. "Put me the fuck down! AHH LET ME GO!!" Sakura screamed. Itachi stopped in the clearing. Sakura took her hand and it lite with a silver chakra.

She touched Itachi's hand breaking the bones. He dropped her immediatly. Sakura landed in a crouched position. Her hands glowed with the chakra. "You like it?" Sakura teased as her emerald eyes gazed at him.

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo came out. "Sakura?" Sasuke questioned in a monotone voice. Sakura froze. Her hair was longer now and she slowly turned her head there she saw Sasuke for the first time in three years.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N SRRY IF ITS SHORT I HAD MORE BUT THATS FOR LATER AND YEAH... THANKYOU SO MUCH Master of the Sharringan Itachi loves tsunade I appreciate the battle scene that you helped create!!! well thats it for now. Please leave a review!!

Sasuke- can I kill Itachi??

Coscat- never!! not in this fic!!


End file.
